


Vriska: Do The Tease-y Thing.

by allmypanties



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmypanties/pseuds/allmypanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and John Play A Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska: Do The Tease-y Thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pizzasmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzasmoke/gifts).



> This is a Valentine's Day gift for a very dear friend, Pizzasmoke. Hopefully, he does not murder me for it.

“You’re pulling a Squirtle against my Pikachu? Are you nuts? You’re going down!”

John Egbert laughed, and all was good.

This seemed to be contagious, this laugh, because all of a sudden, Vriska was smiling, and elbowing the skinny little nerdlette in the ribs. “Fuck you. I’m badass enough to pull it off.”

These little play dates were wonderful. Vriska was just the right combination of psycho hose beast and friend, and, um. She had a really cute butt, but if she’d ever heard HIM say that, she’d beat him. She was contrary like that.

“Pikachu. Lightening, Vriska. Lightening beats water.” Zap. Dead Squirtle.

 

Ugh, that little know it all. He couldn’t possibly understand the complexities of her intensely complex plan.

Time to switch tactics, just in case.

“Oh, Joooohn.” Lap. Suddenly, she was in his, blocking his view of the screen with her less than impressive torso. Fuckin’ boy chest. Next wriggling day, she was asking for tits.

 

“Heey! That’s cheating!” Again that fuckin’ laugh, and again, with the twisting of knots in Vriska’s slurpbag, with the almost shy little grin that she’d deny forever after if he was stupid enough to mention it.

 

“I still win,” she cooed, fingers slipping into those mussy dark locks. A wicked, wicked little grin, nails raking down his cheek. “That’s something you should learn, Johnnyboy. I -always- win.”

John shivered, squirming under her a bit. “Because you cheat.”

That easy grin, hiding the butterflies in his stomach.This was a dance they’d done before, and it usually ended with him being all sorts of flustered and gasping, and her suddenly having to dissappearify.

 

“Shut up, John, you like it.” Her hands had wandered, like they always did. First to scratch a ‘v’ into his shoulder, just under the collar of his shirt, then on down to uncharted territory. Not that she needed a chart to know that he was hard as a rock, of course.

Her fingertips teased over his tummy, which spooned in just a bit. It was cute, really. He had absolutely nothing to offer a female as far as genetics, just bucked teeth, ganderbulbs that didn’t work right, and a scrawny physique. Of course, reproducing was the last thing that Vriska wanted. Another her wandering around? Fuck that. There could be only one.

 

“Vriska, please!” John let out a short, startled little gasp, hips jerking involuntarily.

“Please -what-, Johnny-boy?” Queue the grin, her tongue sneaking out over the edge of her teeth. Heh. Heh. Heh. It was so -cute- when he begged, feeling him shake beneath her. -Fuck-, she loved being top bitch.

“T-tease. Don’t..don’t do the tease-y thing.”

“Ohh! You mean -this- thing.” She cupped his bulge through his jeans, stroking him off, that shit-eating grin still in place. “Or, maybe this thing?” Ziip, under his spider-man tightey whiteys, holding him in her hot little hands. She made a mental note to steal his underoos, as she approved mightily of the hero, and they’d look better on her anyway.

“Y-yesyesyesthat. Do-oh! Ohmy. Do that. Y-yess.” John’s breath caught in his throat, the skinny little fucker bucking against her hands, those erratic, jerky little strokes followed by slow, luxurious ones. One thing, then another, everything all at once. Fuck, she was unpredictable, and so, so much better than his computer screen and his hand.

“Don’t do this?” Ceased and fucking desisted just like that , earning a noise of disapproval from the nerdlette. “You said you didn’t want me to.”

“YouyouKNOW, you KNOW better.” A pained little whine, rocking against her. “Don’t stop, Vriska. P-please.”

Ooh, he’d said the word again. She was the cat to his canary, and she -enjoyed- ruffling his feathers with her teeth.

No more subtlety, this was fucking commenced, notarized and ready to go.

She dipped down, lips an inch from his, tongue raking over the edge of her teeth teasingly, the tumble of her hair forming a curtain of sorts.

“See, Johnny-boy. I’d love to help you. But, see. There seems to be this thing we disagree on, and I need to clarify. Who wins?” Another stroke, thumb gracing over the head, that grin widening. Chirp chirp, motherfucker.

“F-fuck. Vriska! You’re a-ah-sking me to change the laws of the universe. Pikachu w-will -always-...”

Her hands flew up into the air, grinding her hips against him instead. Cold, now, huh? No more warm hands, no more promises of soft lips, no more heat and teeth and nails and -want.-

“U-uh, as I was saying. Pikachu will always always lose to Squirtle. Always. Squirtle is vastly superior in every way, and I was a fool to challenge you,” John sputtered shivering at the sudden lacking of all the things he really needed right now.

There was a woosh, and suddenly Vriska was across the room, scooping up her jacket.

Fucking wooshes.

“I know. See ya later, Johnny-boy.”


End file.
